particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Randolph I
His Royal Highness Emperor Archibald Randolph Gustavaus, Duke of Adlerberg, born 2nd of December 3841 dead 5th January 3919, was a patron, landlord and royalty in Holy Luthori Empire. Head of the House of Adlerberg-Villayn Background Born in one of the most prominent and wealthiest families in the whole of Terra, Emperor Randolph was given the best opportunities to succeed in the world. He was the first son to Prince Carolus of Adlerberg and was therefore from his birth educated to become the next Duke of Alderberg. He was sent to the prestegious Fort William Academy for grade school and given was the best teachers. He studied economics, classical literature, philosophy, mathematics and international languages throught his childhood. He is seen as talented and clever. After grade school he want to University of Adlerberg for Masters degrees in Political Sciences and Economics. Military career After 8 years in University, at the age of 26, he joined the Royal Navy of Luthori, to complete his national service. After that year he went to the Military Academy of Adlerberg. Aged 28 he became a Cadet and later the same year, 2nd Leutnant. For five years he served in the luthorian Army. When his father became sick in the late 3860s, he left the army and started as his fathers stand-in, as the head of the House of Adlerberg-Villayn he became an instrumental part in the local community. Duke of Adlerberg Prince Randolphs father, the Duke, died in spring 3872, and therefore he was proclaimed Duke of Adlerberg, with his brother taking over as Duke of Shippington. He moved into the Duchial House in Adlerberg, with his family; his wife Sofia, and his sons Gustavus, Anthony and James and daughters Edith and Denice. He was already very prepared for the task, and the masses of Luthori cheered during his enthronement. The Luthori Guard of Honour sweared him forever faith and loyalty and the Emperor of Luthori was present in the Adlerberg Cathedral. After Randolph became Duke, he managed to come 2nd in the Head of State election in Luthori twice. However, this is a symbolical race, because of the Duke's loyalism and monarchism. Emperor of Holy Luthori Empire During the laste years of the 3870's the legitimacy of the ruling dynasty was questioned. The Liberal Alliance the Hosian Socialist Party and the Liberal Progressive Party proposed the Duke of Adlerberg as the only legitimate candidate for the Luthori throne. While the House of Adlerberg is the only living branch and descendants from the original dynasty. In 3881 he was elected new Emperor of the Holy Luthori Empire. He was crowned as such in the Cathedral in Fort William by the Archbishop of Luthori Church. His family and entire house moved into the Royal Palace in Fort William, after his house was announced the only legitimate heirs to the throne. Death Late in the 3918 the Emperor caught pneumonia and was in bed for a week, but he was seen as cured at New Years eve. But the 2nd January he was taken ill once again, complaining over chest pain. He was in his bed for several days and the nation's best doctors came to see him. But his heart was weak and in the early morning of the 5th, he died in his sleep. He was buried in Adlerberg Cathedral just three weeks later and his eldest son, Gustavus, was acclaimed to be the next Emperor. Category:Monarchy Category:Monarchs Category:List of heads of state Category:Holy Luthori Emperors